Snow White Queen
by Total Targaryen
Summary: To save her family from disgrace, Elyssa Piper is forced to marry Ramsay Bolton - and quickly learns the definition of hell. Non-con, abuse, torture. Dark Ramsay/OC.
1. Union

**Chapter One: Union**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this idea just tackled me and I ran with it. House Piper is a real house from Martin's universe - I only own Elyssa. Not sure exactly where I'm going with this, but I'll continue if I get a good response I suppose. Sorry this is short, but it's only really an introduction.**

**Although this chapter is not overly dark, the story will be. It is not a romance. Ramsay and Elyssa are going to have a dark relationship and there will be rape, abuse and other dark elements within the story. I'm warning you now so that you know what to expect. This isn't a story for the faint of heart.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you agreed to this, Father."<p>

Marq Piper paced the hall and ran his hands through his sandy blonde hair as his siblings and father watched. Elyssa clasped her hands together demurely and avoided meeting anyone's eyes. She was in agreement with Marq, sharing his displeasure about the circumstances she felt had been forced upon her. Yet it was Marq who was known for his hot temper and sharp tongue, not Elyssa, so she remained quiet as she watched her brother pace.

Their father, Clement Piper, frowned. He was a stout old man with hair of a greying red. He wasn't very tall – Elyssa and Lewys were nearly of a height with him. In fact, Elyssa prided herself on still being slightly taller than her younger brother even though he was only two years her junior.

"It was the only way, Marq. Don't blame me for a decision to make amends for your inability to hold your tongue."

Marq glared at Clement, but could not deny that it was the truth. Elyssa did not know whether to blame her brother, or her father. All she knew was that like most other families in the Riverlands, they feared the Boltons. Roose was a man known to hold grudges and considering what Marq had done – well, Elyssa knew that her father was only attempting to solve the problem. She just wished she didn't have to be part of it.

"But it's not me paying the price," Marq pointed out, gesturing to his younger sister. "It's Elyssa."

Elyssa had silently prayed that Ramsay would find her unattractive. She was no great beauty like Cersei Lannister, or even Catelyn Stark. Considering her mother had died in childbirth with Lewys, it was difficult for Elyssa to compare herself with other members of her family. She and Marq were blonde like their mother, while Lewys had inherited Clement's crimson hair.

"Elyssa is sixteen years old," Clement replied, as if her age decided everything, "She is comely enough, and unmarried. I cannot see why Roose or Ramsay would object to such an offering."

"You make her sound like a sacrifice," Marq said in frustration, his muscular frame tensing up. Although he and Elyssa were too far apart in age to be close, he was very protective of both his younger siblings. The idea of giving Elyssa up to a family with a reputation like the Boltons did not appeal to him in the least.

"If the Boltons agree, then they will wed here." Clement spoke loudly over his son, as he had a tendency to do. Elyssa had always been frustrated by that, the fact that her father bellowed over any interruptions until there was nothing but sullen silence. "Elyssa has already flowered, there is no need for delays."

Elyssa heaved an audible sigh at that. So she was not only to be wed to Ramsay Bolton, but the union was to happen soon after they arrived. She understood that Clement was eager to undo the damage that Marq had caused, yet it seemed unfair that she was the one to fix her brother's mistakes. Elyssa didn't quite understand how a marriage would heal an insult in any case.

"After which, I suppose, I will away to the Dreadfort," Elyssa remarked without even a hint of enthusiasm, a shudder rippling up her spine. Everyone had heard the tales of Ramsay's hunts. To her, he was nothing but a baseborn boy elevated to legitimacy because of his father's lack of heirs. That did not make him noble.

Clement looked upon his daughter with sympathy. Elyssa was a good, obedient girl. It was not with her that he had a quarrel. Yet considering the severity of Marq's actions, peace needed to be reached with the Boltons. Offering his young daughter seemed the only way to achieve it.

* * *

><p>"Elyssa Piper," Ramsay drawled the name, sprawled in a chair with his legs crossed on the table.<p>

Roose frowned. "Get your feet off the table."

"Is she pretty?" Ramsay inquired. Everyone knew the Piper words: _brave and beautiful._ They made him snicker. Odds were, this girl was neither. Ramsay knew Clement to be a stout old man, his son Marq tall and muscular with glossy blonde hair. Stupid, foolish Marq who would likely have lost his life if not for Clement offering the girl. "How old is she?"

"Sixteen," Roose replied casually. If it hadn't been for him, this arrangement likely wouldn't have gone ahead in the first place. He remembered Elyssa vaguely. Pretty and blonde, small and slender but with full breasts. He had no doubt that Ramsay would approve. "She is quite comely."

"Good." If Ramsay was to marry, it would be to a woman who would give him plenty of sons. From what he had heard, Elyssa was a shy young thing, but they were broken easily enough. It had been some time since he'd had a virgin. The prospect of having one in the near future pleased him.

"I want you to remember your manners with the Pipers," Roose paced back and forth in front of the hearth. Seven hells, it was getting cold of late. Ramsay glared defiantly across at his father, pushing himself to his feet.

"Why should I? Marq forgot his."

"I don't give a damn about Marq, and you shouldn't either." Roose's cold gaze bored into his bastard son. He knew that Ramsay had been raised a farm boy and sometimes niceties evaded him. But while in Pinkmaiden, he would do well to remember them. It wouldn't do to have Lord Piper decide to withdraw his offer of a fine young girl. "Ignore him. Be polite to Clement, and his daughter too."

"I don't give a fuck what they think about me," Ramsay said dismissively, his eyes narrowing.

"But I do," Roose reminded him, stepping closer. Although he had possessed some of the same tendencies as his son when he had been young – but not to quite the same degree, of course – it wouldn't do for Ramsay to make an enemy of Clement when the entire point of him marrying Elyssa was to maintain friendships, and control. "I don't care what you do with the girl when you return to the Dreadfort, but in Pinkmaiden you will be _civil._"

A smirk tweaked at the corners of Ramsay's lips. Civil, he could do that, for a time. At least until Elyssa was his. Then there would be no objections, for a married woman was the property of her husband. In truth, he didn't really care much for whatever politics his father and Clement would discuss. The point was that he would get a comely wife out of it. A new toy.


	2. The Hunted

**Chapter Two: The Hunted**

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Sorry for the fact that it's been so long! I'm a slow updater :( But 18 reviews is amazing! Thanks so much. Please, let me know what you think of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ramsay Bolton followed his father into the hall at Pinkmaiden, sharp eyes raking over the Piper family. Marq stiffened at the sight of him, causing a smirk to twist the corners of Ramsay's lips. If it hadn't been for Marq's foolishness, none of this would be occurring in any case. Lord Piper appeared to be a nervous old man, a sheen of sweat across his brow as he approached his guests.<p>

Ramsay's eyes found her, the girl. Elyssa. Blonde hair that fell in curls to her waist, hazel eyes with long, thick lashes. Small freckles dusting her face, and a slender figure with pleasing breasts and hips. She was no radiant beauty, not one to fight wars for, but she was indeed a pretty girl. Elyssa noticed his attention and averted her eyes demurely, and he couldn't help but smirk. So she was a shy one then.

"You must be my betrothed." Ramsay stepped forward and although Elyssa's hazel eyes visibly flared with alarm, she did not shy away. Instead she extended her hand and Ramsay pressed a dry kiss to the back of it. Yes, she would do. She would do very nicely indeed.

"Pleased to meet you," Elyssa murmured, although the fact that she averted her eyes suggested she was anything but pleased. Ramsay turned and grinned over his shoulder at his father. Yes, this timid little girl would do nicely. She was young too, which meant there was plenty of time for her to give him sons.

Marq's eyes narrowed as they rested upon Ramsay. Yet they both knew that despite Marq's hatred of the situation, there was nothing he could do to rectify it. Ramsay glanced across at Clement and Roose, who had of course engaged in small talk. He couldn't help but scoff. Although he had been newly legitimised so that his marriage to Elyssa would not be questioned, Ramsay had no need of such trivialities yet.

"Would you like to walk?" Ramsay inquired of his bride-to-be, offering his arm. Elyssa's eyes flashed with alarm and she doubted her older brother a scared look, but Marq merely encouraged her with a firm nod. The girl lightly took Ramsay's arm, and he led her outside to overlook the gardens.

Elyssa released Ramsay's arm and leaned over the balcony. He watched her intently, studying her features. Already he was imagining what it would be like to be between her legs. He knew that he would enjoy it thoroughly. Elyssa, not so much.

"You are a lovely creature." Ramsay reached out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, but his efforts at charm were lost on the girl. She flinched away from him, looking very much like a trapped rabbit. Oh, if only she knew how trapped she truly was. "What's the matter, my dear? Do you not enjoy being complimented?"

"Not when such compliments are empty." Elyssa watched him warily. "When are we to be married?"

Ramsay smirked. "Two days, if my father is to be believed. Isn't that delightful?"

Elyssa's eyes flared with panic. It would appear that Marq had told her the rumours, or she had heard them herself. No matter – he did not require charm, then. It was bothersome in any case. As Elyssa fidgeted, Ramsay reached out and caught her by the arm, tugging her to him. The girl bit her lip, but said nothing as he looped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"I don't expect you to love me," Ramsay hissed in her ear, as Elyssa tried to struggle away from him, "But I do expect you to obey me. Do you understand? It will be a difficult marriage for you if you do not."

"Are you threatening me?" Elyssa sounded shocked at the very thought. Of course, Ramsay was not going to torture or flay his wife. She was not one of the whores he hunted down with his dogs. Being his wife meant she would be granted a little more mercy – but she must still obey, still heed his every whim.

"Are you questioning me?" Ramsay fisted a hand in the girl's blonde hair, causing her to wince. He could not help but feel glee. Oh, this girl would be so easy to control. So malleable. It would not take her long to learn respect, to be broken. Clement had indeed given him a treat.

"Let me go," Elyssa begged. "Please."

Ramsay released her, and Elyssa backed away from him. She was shaking, her small hands clenching into fists by her sides. Whatever she had expected, it wasn't this. Ramsay watched her with his head tilted to the side and a dark smile curving the corners of his lips.

"You fear me. Fear is good. Remember that."

* * *

><p>"I cannot marry him!"<p>

Elyssa paced Marq's room, her blonde hair whipping out behind her as she spun. Marq sat down rubbing his temples, attempting to think of a way out of the situation. It was true that his little sister did not deserve a marriage to such a monster. Usually Elyssa did as she was instructed, but it was obvious why she would not consent to wed Ramsay. He wondered what the man had done to upset his sister.

"If he touched you…"

"It wasn't like that." Elyssa shook her head fervently. "He just…threatened me. Marq, what did you do that was so terrible I have go through with this?"

Marq knew that he couldn't say, not unless he completely wanted to terrify Elyssa. He knew that he been too bold, said too much, and that the insults he threw at Ramsay could have cost his life. He raked his hands through his blonde hair, knowing that Elyssa would despise his answer. None of this was fair, on any of them. The Boltons just happened to hold more power than the Pipers.

"That I can't say."

"Why not?" Elyssa cried, her voice rising in frustration. She actually stamped her foot. She didn't want to admit to being afraid, and so she disguised it with anger. She didn't want to blame her brother, knowing that Marq was infuriated by the prospect of her having to marry Ramsay. Yet what was she meant to do, when she was terrified of doing her duty?

"Would you like me to speak to Father, or Roose?" Marq inquired, but that prospect just turned Elyssa to ice. She couldn't stand the thought of Roose knowing of her complaints, and Clement would merely turn a deaf ear. No, she would have to go through with the marriage, no matter the cost.

"No." Elyssa lifted her chin, trying to look braver than she felt. "I'll do it then. I'll marry him."

Marq took one look at his sister, the young girl trying desperately to be a woman in a situation she didn't understand. He got up and threw his arms around her, pulling her close and trying not to let the guilt sink in. They both knew this situation was his fault. Elyssa would not accuse him, but she knew if he wasn't an idiot, she wouldn't have to marry Ramsay.

"I am so sorry, my sweet sister." Marq placed his hands on her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. "But know that I will be here for you, no matter what."

* * *

><p>Elyssa often wondered if she might be nocturnal. Sometimes when she was restless, she would take a turn about the castle, getting some fresh air. It was sad to her, to think that these were the last few nights she would be spending in Pinkmaiden. She shuddered at the thought of the Dreadfort – there was no doubt in her mind that it was an awful place, just as Ramsay would be an awful husband.<p>

"If it isn't my sweet bride-to-be."

The whisper came from the darkness, and Elyssa froze. Even in her most private moments, it seemed that Ramsay haunted her steps. Wrapping her arms around herself as if to evade a non-existent cold, she spun around to see her dark-haired betrothed walking towards her – prowling almost, as if he was a predator and she was the prey. She swallowed hard.

"Can I help you, Ramsay? Are you lost?"

"No, I'm exactly where I want to be." Ramsay stopped in front of her, harsh blue gaze boring down on her. Elyssa wanted to meet his eyes but after a moments she couldn't, and simply averted her gaze. Ramsay caught her by the chin and made her look at him, and Elyssa had the distinct impression that bad things were going to happen to her – before she was married, when she was married.

"I wish to return to my rooms," Elyssa murmured, a poor excuse.

Ramsay scoffed, tightening his grip on her chin. "What you wish doesn't exactly matter anymore, dear Elyssa. You are to be my wife, and therefore you will do what I want, when I want you to do it. I thought you would have understood that by now."

"I know, I just…" Elyssa wasn't sure what to say, where she thought her pleas would get her. Ramsay knew no such thing as mercy, it seemed.

"You're a sweet girl." Ramsay backed her up so that she collided with a wall, and leaned against the wall with his arms either side of her to prevent her from scurrying away. "But you're also stupid. You have one purpose as my wife: to bear me sons. I don't care what you think about things, I don't need to hear your opinions."

"Neither do I need yours," Elyssa responded, before mentally chiding herself. Where had such defiance suddenly sprung from? Ramsay's expression darkened, and he raised a hand as if to hit her. Elyssa screwed her eyes shut, turning her face and waiting for the blow.

"No, I won't hit you." Ramsay laughed, the sound harsh and mirthless. "You aren't mine yet. But I can do other things to you, things that won't leave marks."

Ramsay's hand trailed down Elyssa's cheek, fingers like spiders over her skin. His hand moved down her slender neck, before she froze when his fingers found the swell of her breasts. Elyssa thought she must have taken after her mother, for she had a slim figure and breasts slightly too large for her slender frame. Ramsay did not seem to mind – in fact, he rather seemed pleased, eyes lingering on the curve of her breasts.

Elyssa struggled as Ramsay's hand loosened the ties of her dress, before slipping down to caress her bare breast. She felt completely disgusting, even if they were in an alcove in the corridor. Her eyes flickered shut as Ramsay groped at her, before undid her laces and forced his other hand down to grope at her free breast. Elyssa shuddered, her eyes snapping closed as Ramsay toyed with her nipples, clearly seeking a reaction. When he gained none, he drew back.

Elyssa choked back a sob, tugging her laces together hastily. It was dark and Ramsay could not have seen much, but the feeling of him fondling at her breasts was not a nice one at all. Seeing the effect he'd had on the girl, a smirk spread across Ramsay's lips as he watched Elyssa turn away, lacing her dress back up.

"You'll have to get used to that. I'll be doing a lot more than just touching you when we're married."

Ramsay turned and sauntered off, leaving Elyssa to clutch at herself and wonder what kind of monster she was marrying. He had just forced her up against a wall and touched her against her will – and they were not even married yet. How far would Ramsay go, what would he do, when they were? Elyssa didn't think she wanted to know the answer.


	3. Black Wedding

**Chapter Three: Black Wedding**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much to everyone who has been kind enough to review. I'm sorry my updates aren't the fastest, but real life tends to get in the way. This chapter is where things start to get pretty dark - a warning that it contains rape. I'll try and put warnings in each chapter, but please remember that this is a dark story and will have some pretty dark elements in it.**

* * *

><p>Elyssa had never exactly been what one might call a dreamer when it came to marriage. She had always been aware that, as the only female in her family, the day would come when she would be married off to some lord or another. He would likely be twice her age and ugly. She had been prepared for that. Elyssa had been willing to accept that, because even though she may not have loved him, there would have been some sort of kindness between them.<p>

What she could not accept no matter how hard she tried was Ramsay Bolton. Today was her wedding day, and she would be marrying a man who was neither much older than her, nor hideous. Yet Elyssa knew that the real ugliness in Ramsay was on the inside, not too deep below the surface. Judging by the way he had fondled her breasts only a few days prior, Elyssa was very much dreading the bedding. If only there was some kind of way to avoid it – but she knew that there wasn't.

"You look lovely, child." Clement Piper watched his daughter with somewhat sad eyes. He knew what kind of family he was surrendering Elyssa to, and he also knew that he had very little choice in the matter. If only Marq had the sense to keep his mouth shut…well, then none of this would even be happening.

Elyssa looked down at her wedding dress. It was a soft silver and hugged her curves beautifully, but that only made her think of Ramsay leering at her and making lewd insinuations. She licked her dry lips and consented to take her father's arm and allow him to lead her down the aisle, where the horrible man who was to become her husband awaited her.

Reluctantly, Clement surrendered his painfully young daughter to Ramsay Bolton. The blonde girl stood there, unblinking as if she were a statue, as the wedding proceeded. The vows were exchanged, and Ramsay moved to drape the Bolton colours around Elyssa's shoulders. The girl's eyes flickered closed momentarily, her features tightening and then softening once more.

It was done now. All that needed to be completed was the consummation, but that would wait until after the feast. Elyssa was a Bolton now, and the thought revolted her. Her eyes rested upon her brother Marq, who seemed unable to meet her gaze. She needed to know, now that the bargain was sealed and she was Ramsay's wife. She needed to know what he had done.

* * *

><p>Elyssa's plate of food sat untouched before her, but her goblet of wine was refilled on a regular basis. Although the hall was filled with laughter, there was a certain…stiffness in the air. A frigidity that she couldn't quite place. Snapping out of her trance when she noticed her brother walk past, Elyssa hauled herself to her feet and grabbed Marq's arm. She wasn't letting go until she had an answer.<p>

"I need to know, Marq. What did you do? Why did I have to do this?"

"Not now, Elyssa," Marq sounded distracted, but the blonde dug her fingernails into his arm, causing him to wince. When he looked into her hazel eyes, they were full of misery…and she hadn't even consummated the marriage yet.

"Yes, now." Elyssa backed him up into the corner. She didn't care anymore if people thought things of them whispering, if they believed them to be conspiring. If she was truly to go through with this, if she was to lose her maidenhead to a monster, she at least wanted to know why. "I deserve the truth."

Marq sighed heavily, raking a hand through his hair. "About two months ago, I was out riding with my friends. You know we don't always dwell close to home. I ended up near the Dreadfort. But what we found…"

"What?" Elyssa jumped upon the end of his sentence. "What did you find, Marq?"

"He was with some of his men. Ramsay was. They were…" Marq ran a hand down his jaw and took a deep breath. "One of his men was raping the corpse of a woman. They had hunted her down. You've heard the rumours, Elyssa. They're true…and they're worse than you could imagine."

Elyssa's breath caught in her throat, and she felt a sick feeling rising her stomach. Yet there still had to be more, because Marq couldn't have gotten into such strife with the Boltons.

"What then?"

"I cut the man down myself," Marq spat out the words with relish, his glittering eyes reflecting his feelings about the moment. "Ramsay attacked me. We fought and I nicked him across the chest. He told me that his father would deal with me for such actions in Bolton territory. I…I told Ramsay that Roose could go and fuck himself, and that I didn't give a shit about whose territory I was in."

Elyssa drew away from her brother. It was quite clear that Roose would have been offended by such words. Looking upon her brother, Elyssa saw his shame clearly etched upon his face. She could understand why he did it, and so she could forgive him for what she would have to endure.

"Elyssa, my sweet!" Ramsay called from the table, and she turned and returned to sit beside her new husband reluctantly. Knowing the atrocity he was capable of only made her despite him more, and she poured herself yet another glass of wine. Maybe she could get so drunk that she wouldn't even know the consummation was happening.

Ramsay noted the way his young wife took a deep swig from her wine. He placed a hand lightly on her thigh, unable to stop himself from grinning when she tensed at even the slight touch. Reaching further down, Ramsay hiked her dress up enough so that he could slide his hand beneath it. Elyssa pressed her lips together as his fingers traced up her bare thigh under the table.

"What's the matter?" Ramsay asked her, enjoying the way Elyssa was trying so hard to maintain her composure. "Are you not liking this?"

"Please stop," Elyssa murmured, "Not here."

"Oh, I agree." Ramsay withdrew his hand and pushed himself to his feet, a wide smile spreading across his face. "It's time for the bedding, I do believe!"

Elyssa panicked at the thought of Ramsay's disgusting friends undressing her, but it was Marq who caught her arm and gave her a knowing look. Along with several other hooting males, he led her up to the room where she would lose her maidenhead. Marq briskly spun her to face him, his expression impassive as he helped his younger sister loosen the laces on her dress.

"Ah, hello Marq." Ramsay sounded extremely pleased as he strode in, with only his breeches on after the girls had seen to him. "I'm going to fuck your sister so hard, I doubt she'll be walking tomorrow."

Marq visibly seethed and Elyssa's stomach clenched tightly at the thought. Her brother turned on his heel and stormed out of the bedroom, followed by Ramsay's mocking laughter. Only when the door slammed shut behind him did Elyssa suddenly realise how alone she was, left in this room with only her husband and his predatory gaze. Ramsay moved towards her slowly, reaching out to caress her cheek.

"I do believe I'm going to enjoy this."

His gentleness went as suddenly as it came. He propelled her backwards until she fell on her back on the bed. Ramsay climbed atop Elyssa, ripping her bodice open and inspecting her naked body with a kind of hunger. Fisting a hand in her blonde hair, Ramsay licked a path up from her navel and over her breasts, making Elyssa squirm in discomfort.

"You have nice tits," Ramsay informed her. Elyssa screwed her eyes shut as his hot, wet mouth worked at one of her nipples while his fingers tweaked the other harshly. It wasn't entirely painful, but it was certainly uncomfortable. His attentions inevitably drifted elsewhere, as his hand ghosted up her thigh. Elyssa flinched when Ramsay pushed a finger inside her, opening her eyes to see his smirk.

"You're very tight, aren't you? I'd forgotten what having a virgin was like."

The panic was rising within Elyssa now, and she thought she might just drown in. Instead of surrendering to it, she swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Ramsay was working at undoing his breeches, nudging her legs apart as her entire body trembled in apprehension. Her breath was shaky as she released it, unaware she'd even been holding it.

Ramsay's icy blue eyes glittered with a mixture of lust and glee as he positioned himself, before pushing ruthlessly into her. A cry of pain ripped free of Elyssa at the feeling of her maidenhead being swiftly broken. It burned through her and she started to struggle, but Ramsay caught her wrists and pinned them either side of her head, thrusting into her hard and fast.

If Elyssa had ever thought her husband might be gentle with her the first time, such thoughts had quickly been erased from her mind. Ramsay released her wrists to push her legs further apart, grinning as she arched up in discomfort. His movements were nothing short of rough, and he buried his face in her neck, pawing at her breasts. Elyssa cried out as Ramsay bit at her neck, pumping into her even more harshly as he drew close to his climax.

Her entire body seemed to be in agony as Ramsay thrust hard into her, groaning in pleasure as pain flickered across Elyssa's face. After a few erratic pumps, Ramsay grunted as he spilled his seed inside her. Elyssa barely reacted, her eyes fixed on the ceiling as her panting husband brushed her blonde hair out of her face.

"How was that, sweet wife?"

"Get off me," Elyssa said as firmly as she could.

Laughing, Ramsay pulled out and rolled off her. Elyssa winced, her entire body feeling as though it was bruised and battered. Was that was it was meant to feel like the first time? Her septa had never particularly gone into detail about what it was like to lose one's maidenhead, but Elyssa had not imagined it would be so painful. Her fingers drifted to the teeth marks on her neck, trailing over them lightly.

She hardly dared to look down, but when she did she stiffened at the sight of her maiden's blood staining the sheets. There was more of it than she had thought, but she was too stiff and sore to clean herself now. Curling on her side, Elyssa took a deep breath and buried her face in the pillow. Perhaps things would get better. She had to hope.

* * *

><p>Ramsay listened to his wife cry herself to sleep. She was indeed a pretty little thing, and it felt so good to be between her legs. Her cries of pain had only served to make him even more excited, and he had no doubt that the girl was going to be limping tomorrow when they left for the Dreadfort. He truly hoped that Marq noticed it, noticed that Ramsay had kept his word when he said he would fuck Elyssa so hard that she could barely walk.<p>

Usually, it was up to Ramsay to find his own sport. He and his boys would capture girls only to hunt them in the woods. Of course, the situation would be different with Elyssa. She was his wife, not his whore, as Roose had constantly reminded him. Ramsay had no intention of hunting her, but there other ways to torment the sweet girl.

Him being between her legs seemed to distress her enough. He intended to spend a lot of time there – after all, her duty was to bear him sons, legitimate heirs to the Dreadfort. It wasn't as though it was difficult for her to get him hard – if her ample breasts and pretty little face weren't enough, her struggling beneath him was sure to excite him.

Of course, whores were good enough at times. But they couldn't satisfy him, not unless he had them crying and struggling. It was the fight that truly turned him on, and he had no doubt that Elyssa was going to be a fighter in bed, especially if she thought he would hurt her.

Smirking, Ramsay pressed close to his wife, sliding his arms around her waist. Her body tensed, indicating that she was still awake. He stroked her soft blonde hair and kissed down her neck. A soft whimper escaped Elyssa, as though she was afraid he was going to force himself upon her again.

"If you're a good girl, I won't hurt you," Ramsay hissed in her ear, before he paused and reconsidered his words. "Much."

Elyssa squirmed and pushed his arms away from her, curling into a ball. He grinned as he watched her, noting the fact that while she was not yet obedient, she was already afraid. The stronger ones, the most difficult challenges, were the ones Ramsay liked the best. But in the end, he would _break_ her.


	4. Aftermath

**Chapter Four: Aftermath**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apologies for the delay in updating, and that this chapter is so short.**

* * *

><p>Ramsay woke the next morning with a lust for his wife. Elyssa lay sleeping beside him, blonde hair over her face. She was little more than a child, really. She certainly acted like a frightened little girl. Grinning, Ramsay shifted his hand to fondle at her breast, watching as Elyssa stirred. Her eyes fluttered open as his hand went down between her legs, lips pressing up and down her neck.<p>

"What…" she stammered.

"Don't you want this, darling wife?" Ramsay asked as his fingers invaded her. She squirmed against him and he laughed. "Doesn't that feel good?"

"No," Elyssa said, her voice high and fearful. "Please, stop. I'm still sore from last night."

Ramsay cared nothing for her soreness, nor for the dried blood on the sheets that marked her as having been a maiden. He rolled Elyssa onto her back and climbed atop her, rubbing his hardening cock against her. She appeared mortified, unsure how to react to him, and also with a growing panic in her eyes. Ramsay spread her legs, with only minimal struggle from the blonde girl, and pushed himself inside her with a groan of pleasure.

"You feel so good," Ramsay said huskily as she turned her face. He gripped her chin and turned her to face him, his thrusts painfully slow. "Tell me you like it, Elyssa. Tell me you like it, and that you want more."

"No," the girl repeated, prying his hand off her face. "Because I don't."

Ramsay gripped her hips tightly, drawing back slowly before surging forward, pumping into her hard. A soft whimper escaped from between Elyssa's lips, and he smirked. Ramsay reached up to tweak hard at her nipples, making her squirm around beneath him. Excited by her struggling, he began to thrust harder, pinning her arms either side of her head.

"Say it."

The girl remained silent, as if by lying still and staying quiet, she could prove her defiance. Ramsay simply began thrusting harder, setting a brutal pace that a freshly deflowered girl such as Elyssa could surely not keep up with. Indeed, she cried out in pain, attempting to kick only for Ramsay to spread her legs further apart.

"It hurts," Elyssa exclaimed, as if that would give her husband cause to remove himself from her. Instead Ramsay knew that what he was doing was working, and gripped her neck as he pushed deeper inside her. She started to sob, tears rolling down her cheeks and into her hair.

"Just say the words, my sweet," Ramsay hissed in her ear.

"I…I like it," Elyssa lied shakily, clearly believing that if she did what her husband wanted, he would leave her be. "I…I want more."

"Oh really?" Ramsay feigned surprise, rolling onto his back so that Elyssa was on top of him. He moved her to his liking, rocking his hips and closing his eyes at the sensations. He filled her more deeply this way, and her squirms of discomfort only served to add to his pleasure. His eyes snapped open when she attempted to climb off him, arms covering her breasts. "Now now, Elyssa. This is what you wanted, remember?"

"But you made me say that!" Elyssa cried, but when Ramsay dug his nails into her hips, she ceased her struggling. He continued to buck his hips, fingers snaking down between her legs to rub at her clit.

He was amused at the astonished expression on her face. The friction between their bodies and his fingers working at her were sure to make her feel a pleasure that she didn't want to. She attempted to escape him again, but he flipped them again, pinning her small body beneath him. His thrusts became hard and fast, and he pulled her legs up higher, fingers still rubbing her clit in circles.

"Now doesn't that feel nice?"

"Stop it, I don't want it!" Elyssa exclaimed, clearly alarmed by the pleasurable sensations that his touch was triggering in her. She could not help it, and as his pace became faster, she wriggled against him as if trying to dislodge him. She struggled fiercely, breasts rubbing against his chest, and Ramsay groaned loudly as he spilled his seed within her. After a moment, he tugged himself from her, watching as she curled up.

"Well, you can't say you didn't enjoy that at all."

"I didn't like you touching me," Elyssa spat. But she had, Ramsay knew she had. He knew how to pleasure women, knowing that it was so much more thrilling when they felt some sense of ecstasy despite the fact that they did not want him.

"Get dressed, your brother is surely waiting to see you at breakfast," Ramsay said gleefully, tugging his pants on and lacing them up as his young bride remained curled up in stony silence.

* * *

><p>Marq stabbed viciously at his bacon, feeling consumed by guilt. He'd heard his little sister sobbing last night when Ramsay took her, and again in the morning. When the blonde girl entered the hall, it was as Ramsay had promised – she was limping obviously, her eyes red-rimmed and her hair a fuzzy halo around her face. She sat beside Marq in silence, helping herself to a piece of his bacon.<p>

"Elyssa, what happened to you?" Marq inspected her closely, watching as she flinched when he gently went to touch her face. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing more than any husband does to his wife on their wedding night." Ramsay strolled casually into the hall, smirking as he seated himself across from the siblings. His eyes flicked to Elyssa, who seemed to be doing her best to remain inconspicuous. "Is that not right, sweetest?"

Marq's chair scraped as he pushed it back. "You selfish little bastard. You hurt her."

"Bastard? Yes I am." Ramsay grinned at Marq, his smug expression taunting the Piper boy to strike him down. "As for your sister, what can I say? She felt so _good_…"

Marq clenched his hands into fists, visibly restraining himself from striking Ramsay. The sole reason he didn't was because he knew that the Bolton boy would take it out on Elyssa. Whatever Ramsay suffered, his new wife would be forced to pay. Instead Marq sat back down heavily, glancing at Elyssa. During the exchange the girl had not looked up, had said nothing.

"Did he take you against your will?"

"Please, I don't want to talk about it." Elyssa looked up at her brother with pleading eyes, begging him to drop the subject. "I just want to eat breakfast in peace."

Marq set back to the task of cutting up his food, eyes darting between Elyssa and Ramsay. His younger sister remained uncharacteristically quiet, and now that he looked more closely, he saw bruises on her wrists and marks on her neck. Ramsay was silently gloating, his blue eyes gleaming with triumph. Marq swore a solemn oath – he would make Ramsay pay for what he had done to Elyssa. He didn't care what it took, or how long it took. So long as Ramsay Bolton met the end he deserved.


End file.
